vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bala bid for the 309 Summer Vexgames
The Bala 309 Vexgames bid was the attempt by Bala, the 2nd largest city in Kemedal to host the 309 edition of the Summer Vexgames. This bid was supported by the Kemedal's, Ministry of Culture, with further help provide by Public & Private companies. Bid File The City of Bala Bala, located within the state of Bala, has a population of nearly 3M inhabinants. Although it would need expansion with new arenas and stadiums for sports even without the hosting of the Vexgames, the overall quality of the facilities is very high. Bala hosts many sports teams including, Bala Swans of the North Eras Cup, Bala Ducks of the KRC & Bala Crowns of the NSL of Kemedal. Bala is a modern city which is currently undergoing a flurry of activity, expanding its number of hotels and road networks to meet international demand and IVC standards. King Aeron International Aiport, located 20kms west of Bala, has been upgraded in 302AP and so it is able to cope with the extreme amount of visitors to Vexgames if held in Bala. Aberban International which is hub for Nova Vexillium flights will put on extra flights to Bala and back during the months leading & after the games. Taranis Park On the outskirts of Bala,' Taranis Park' has been built to house the Athletes of the Vexgames, if the bid is unsuccesful, the housing will be sold to private owners. Constructed from 306 to late 308, it is a series of apartments & large houses that can accommodate nearly 20,000 people. The Park is centred around a large 35 acre courtyard and is surrounded by lush green gardens and features a direct access to the brand-new ring-road that was built to quickly connect Taranis Park to Bala via the motorway. Timing The Bala 309 bid proposed that if the bid is successful, the 309 Vexgames take place between Sunday 16th of August 309 and Sunday 30th of August 309. These dates were chosen to coincide with the School & University Holidays, so allowing many younger persons to attend the games. The demand on the city facilities would be lessened with the organisation of the summer sports season to have Bala's teams play away during the times of the games. Vexgames Events (Men = M --- Women = W --- Mix = Mixed) ARCHERY * Individual: (M&W) * Team: (M&W) ATHLETICS *100 meters: (M&W) *200 meters: (M&W) *400 meters: (M&W) *800 meters: (M&W) *1,500 meters: (M&W) *Marathon: (M&W) *4x100 meter relay: (M&W) *4x400 meter relay: (M&W) *110 meter hurdles: (M&W) *400 meter hurdles: (M&W) *Long jump: (M&W) *High jump: (M&W) *Pole vault: (M&W) *Triple Jump: (M&W) *Javelin: (M&W) *Discus: (M&W) *Shot put: (M&W) *Heptathlon: (W) *Decathlon: (M) BADMINTON *Singles: (M&W) *Doubles: (M&W) *Mixed Doubles: (Mix) BASEBALL *Team: (M&W) BASKETBALL *Team: (M&W) BOXING *<48kg: (M) *<54kg: (M) *<60kg: (M) *<67kg: (M) *<75kg: (M) *<91kg: (M) *>=91kg: (M) CANOE/KAYAK * Canoe singles: (M&W) * Canoe doubles: (M&W) * Kayak singles: (M&W) * Kayak doubles: (M&W) CYCLING * Track 1 km time trial: (M&W) * Sprint: (M&W) * Individual pursuit: (M&W) * Team pursuit - 4 cyclists: (M&W) * Road race: (M&W) * Road time trial: (M&W) * Points Race: (M&W) * Mountain Bike: (M&W) DIVING * 3 meter springboard: (M&W) * 10 meter platform: (M&W) * Team of 2 Synchronized Springboard: (M&W) * Team of 2 Synchronized Platform: (M&W) EQUESTRIAN *Show Jumping: (Mix) * Dressage: (Mix) * 3-Day Event: (Mix) * Team Show Jumping: (Mix) * Team Dressage: (Mix) * Team 3-Day Event: (Mix) * Camel Racing: (Mix) FENCING * Foil: (M&W) * Sabre: (M&W) * Épée: (M&W) FIELD HOCKEY * Team: (M&W) FOOTBALL * Team: (M&W) GOLF * Individual: (M&W) * Team: (M&W) GYMNASTICS * Pommel horse: (M) * Rings: (M) * Vault: (M&W) * Parallel bars: (M) * Floor exercise: (W) * All-around: (M&W) * Team: (M&W) * Trampoline: (W) * Balance beam: (W) * Uneven bars: (W) * Rhythmic Individual: (W) * Rhythmic Team: (W) HANDBALL * Team: (M&W) JUDO * <48kg: (M&W) * <54kg: (M&W) * <60kg: (M&W) * <67kg: (M&W) * <75kg: (M&W) * <91kg: (M&W) * >=91kg: (M&W) MODERN PENTATHLON *Individual: (M&W) ROWING *Single sculls: (M&W) * Double sculls: (M&W) * Quad sculls: (M&W) * Coxless pairs: (M&W) * Coxless fours: (M&W) * Coxed eights: (M) RUGBY *Team: (M&W) SAILING *470 class: (M&W) *Laser class: (M&W) *Mistral class: (M&W) *Star class: (M&W) *49er: (M&W) *Finn Class: (M&W) SHOOTING * Free pistol: (M&W) * Small bore rifle / 3 position: (M&W) * Trap: (M&W) * Skeet: (M&W) SQUASH * Singles: (M&W) * Doubles: (M&W) SWIMMING * 50 meter freestyle: (M&W) * 100 meter freestyle: (M&W) * 200 meter freestyle: (M&W) * 400 meter freestyle: (M&W) * 1,500 meter freestyle: (M&W) * 100 meter butterfly: (M&W) * 200 meter butterfly: (M&W) * 100 meter breaststroke: (M&W) * 200 meter breaststroke: (M&W) * 100 meter backstroke: (M&W) * 200 meter backstroke: (M&W) * 200 meter individual medley: (M&W) * 400 meter individual medley: (M&W) * 4x100 meter freestyle relay: (M&W) * 4x200 meter freestyle relay: (M&W) * 4x100 meter medley relay: (M&W) SYNCHRONIZED SWIMMING *Duet: (W) TABLE TENNIS *Singles: (M&W) * Doubles: (M&W) TAEKWONDO * Flyweight: (M&W) * Featherweight: (M&W) * Welterweight: (M&W) * Heavyweight: (M&W) TENNIS *Singles: (M&W) *Doubles: (M&W) *Doubles: (Mix) TRIATHLON *Individual: (M&W) VOLLEYBALL *Team: (M&W) *Team (Beach Volleyball): (M&W) WATER POLO *Team: (M&W) WEIGHTLIFTING * <58kg: (M&W) * <68kg: (M&W) * <78kg: (M&W) * <88kg: (M&W) * <98kg: (M) * <108kg: (M) * >=108kg: (M) WRESTLING * <48kg: (M) * <54kg: (M) * <60kg: (M) * <67kg: (M) * <75kg: (M) * <91kg: (M) * >=91kg: (M) Vexgames Venues * Two Lakes Park - Located in downtown Bala, Two Lakes Park is modern 55,000 all-seater venue. Primarily it is used for Rugby & Football. Though during it's renovation (302-305AP), an athletics track was added to provide a venue for a possible Vexgames Bid. Two Lakes Park will also host the Rugby & Football Finals * Two Lakes Arena - Located right next door to the Park, Two Lakes Arena is one of the largest indoor arenas in Kemedal. Able to seat nearly 22,000 people, it will be used as a host for basketball, volleyball, artistic and rhythmic gymnastics & boxing events. * Nofio Arena - The Nofio Arena was built in 302 for the Bala State University. Diving, swimming, water polo and synchronized swimming will be held in front of 25,000 spectators. Bala State will use the facility to host national and international swimming events after the games, but will redesign the structure in the fall of 309 to seat 20,000 persons. * Plymen Center - The Plymen center was constructed in 306, on the former grounds of the first Plymen Center. The center and will host wrestling, martial arts, weight-lifting, fencing, and all other indoor events not serviced by the Nofio Arena. The Center is able to seat 16,000. * Sequanna Lake District - The Sequanna Lake District is located about 7km outside of Bala, heading north towards the Sequanna Lake. It is a series of interconnected parks, stages, stadiums, theatres, lakes, and paths that cover more than 60 square kilometres. The District supports two regulation golf course as well as a number of specially built venues that played host to Vexgames events such as Equestrian, Cycling, Marathon, Canoeing, Kayaking, Sailing, Rowing and Beach Volleyball. Other Venues (Football & Rugby --- Group & 1/4 & 1/2 Finals games) * King Iestyn Stadium, Aberban (74,500) * Aberban State Stadium, Aberban (49,000) * Shipyard Stadium, Bronant (49,000) * Slate Arena, Ffestiniog (32,150) * Stronghold Stadium, Castell Gronk (39,000) * Glyntawe Park, Glyntawe (21,000) Vexgames Media Rights Kemedal National Broadcastng (KNB) is the broadcaster for the Vexgames within Kemedal. Coverage of the games will be broadcasted through KNB with media rights granted to each competing nations national broadcaster. Who will be allowed to bring over they own broadcasting teams to be housed in the Media Centre located within Two Lakes Park. Bid Unsuccesful The International Vexgames Committee vote was concluded on June 22nd. The Bala Vexgames bid lost the vote by 7-3, the Kemedal Vexgames Committee wishes the Belo Quinto bid team all the best, and knows they will host a wonderful summer games. Category:Kemedal Category:Vexgames Category:Sport